


The Banishment of Ghosts

by staccato_ramble



Category: Oedipus Cycle - Sophocles
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staccato_ramble/pseuds/staccato_ramble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is worst when Jocasta is the one to summon the ghosts of Corinth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banishment of Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self-indulgent and I am not ashamed.

When Oedipus thinks of home, his heart seizes with a pain that is surely worse than any dagger. He belongs to Thebes by throne and loves the city dearly, but that is not enough to replace the hole in his soul caused by the memories of Corinth. There is no rhythm or reason to when they will come: the daily smell of roasting meat suddenly reminds him or the cook's recipes or, one day, the sight of his children running in the halls bringing forth visions of old playmates.

It is worst when Jocasta is the one to summon the ghosts of Corinth. They are in the gardens one day when their youngest child rushes forward in tears and a tender, motherly look comes over her face, as if his wife is channeling Demeter Herself. Jocasta doesn't hesitate shower the child's cheeks in kisses, the gesture equal parts concern and adoration. It makes Oedipus' heart feel faint in its longing for Merope and her sweet embrace.

Jocasta catches in watching and, once the child is soothed and gone, she reaches to place a hand upon his shoulder. Her voice is still soft and consoling when she asks, "What causes the troubled crease of your brow, husband?"

"Foolishness," Oedipus replies, shame burning up from his belly to darken his cheeks, "I stand before you a grown man, yet long for my mother like an infant newly weaned."

Considering this, Jocasta slides her hand down Oedipus' arms until she can toy with his hands. In the early years of their marriage, she quickly learned this was an easy way to distract him. She rubs a thumb over each finger carefully, as if trying to find constellations in the scars and callouses that mar Oedipus' hands, acting as a testament to all the work he's done.

When he has visible relaxed and the air between them no longer seems heavy, Jocasta raises one of his hands to her mouth so she can brush a kiss across his knuckles.

"There are worse things a man can do than love his mother," she says, voice sweet like ambrosia, "But there is little better than loving one's wife. Come."

And, with a laugh, Oedipus allows Jocasta to lead him to their bedchamber.


End file.
